


SELFIE – The World is One’s Oyster

by Edman



Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: F/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edman/pseuds/Edman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exploration of Sam Saperstein's character. Events follow Episode 12 before Episode 13. End of Day after work following Charmonique’s trophy presentation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SELFIE – The World is One’s Oyster

FADE IN:

HENRY’S OFFICE – AFTER HOURS, EVENING

HENRY staring out his office window with a pensive expression _. Flashback catching Eliza’s kiss meant for Freddy._

HENRY

(Shakes head)

                                                                                What’s the matter with you, Higgs, get a grip.

SAPERSTEIN, walks past Henry’s office and sees the door ajar, spies Henry. He soaks up the image, looking Henry up and down before making his presence known. Saperstein’s facial expression quickly shifts from concern to an overpowering, pearly white smile bursting in Henry’s office in typical Saperstein fashion.

SAPERSTEIN

                                                                                Henry! Burning the midnight oil I see. Haha!

HENRY

Bewildered, Henry abruptly cocks his head around. Upon revelation of the company that interrupted his solitude, he attempts to mask his mood with a forced, enervated smile. Gathers himself.

                                                                                Yes, sir, well you know me, work before pleasure.

Henry offers one last brief glimpse out the window, clumsily attempting to recover his thoughts before redirecting his full attention back to Saperstein.

SAPERSTEIN

(Contemplative)

                                                                                Ah, yes, I know you all too well, Henry Higgs… more than you may ever realize.

Walks in from the archway towards Henry’s desk, head lowers, eyes squint, points accusingly at Henry.

                                                                                In fact, I see a lot of you in myself, truth be told.

HENRY

(Quizzical)

                                                                                You and…me…Sir?

SAPERSTEIN

(Unequivocally)

                                                                                The best of you and the worst of you.

HENRY

(Confused)

                                                                                I’m not sure I follow.

SAPERSTEIN

(Redirects)

                                                                                I want to tell you a story, Henry. A story about a successful, and prominent executive at large                                                                                 multinational pharmaceutical company.

HENRY

                                                                                Such an individual must really have his act together.

SAPERSTEIN

                                                                                Ah, yes, on the surface that is what it seems, but perhaps it is merely a ruse. You see before he                                                                                 could get there… behind his confident, bold exterior much like the one see before you.

(Expression changes to one of admission)

                                                                                He used to be a hesitant… timid man.

HENRY

(Unconvinced)

                                                                                Sir…timid?

SAPERSTEIN

                                                                                You see, Henry, he too used to be focused on his career. With a laser-like focus… very similar                                                                                 to your own. I mean one doesn’t simply rise to that position through sheer charm and an                                                                                 indifferent work ethic alone.

HENRY

                                                                                No, sir, one most assuredly does not.

SAPERSTEIN

                                                                                He started as a lowly intern, with no specific direction, mind you, it started simply as an idea.                                                                                 He knew he wanted to be great. To make his mark on the world.

HENRY

(Affirms confidently)

                                                                                And that he did.

SAPERSTEIN

(Continues)

                                                                                He lived for his work. He slaved for his work. He worked days. He worked nights. He worked                                                                                 weekends. He did whatever it took, failure was not an option. His efforts didn’t go unnoticed                                                                                 and in a few hellish years he moved up to a management role, poised to take on the eventual                                                                                 position as a young promising executive, the position he was destined for. The world was an                                                                                 oyster and he would not be denied.

HENRY

                                                                                Certainly a man after my own heart.

SAPERSTEIN

                                                                                One glorious day, an executive position had opened up and he knew those don’t open often.                                                                                 His career path was fast-tracked specifically for this opportunity. His whole life culminated to                                                                                 this specific moment, he thought for sure he had prepared himself for this and undoubtedly                                                                                 assume his position amongst the ranks of corporate elites... but he faltered.

HENRY

(Stammers)

                                                                                Faltered…sir?

SAPERSTEIN

                                                                                He was so aggressive in his pursuit of the executive position it concerned senior executives,                                                                                 ultimately, they went in a different direction. Someone with a more ”balanced work-life                                                                                 persona”. You see, Henry, he was unrelateable. He was so focused on the prize he lost focus                                                                                 on everything else around him – if he ever had that focus to begin with. His world unraveled,                                                                                 but in his moment of loss he had found the most enchanting, alluring yet painfully upbeat                                                                                 creature in the most unlikeliest of places. Sometimes the best things in life go unplanned.

HENRY

                                                                                Yazmin.

SAPERSTEIN

                                                                                He required the help of this beautiful, strong-willed, equally bold… strident yet at the same                                                                                 encouraging woman. She knew exactly which buttons to push. She picked up the pieces he left                                                                                 in his wake and got him back on track. She was unwavering. He saw his weaknesses through                                                                                 her strengths and thereby improved upon them. They were the perfect match. And he found as                                                                                 time went on, when he was with her, the things he deemed most important like his career were                                                                                 no longer so. It evaporated, like Christiana Aguilera’s innocence after the release of _Dirty_.

HENRY

                                                                                I don’t believe she was all that innocent to begin with, but as you were saying, and then what?

SAPERSTEIN

                                                                                And then, eventually, another opportunity came up for an executive position and with the help                                                                                 and balance of a strong, vibrant woman behind him…

Saperstein pumps fist aggressively with a bold smile from ear to ear.

                                                                               …he SEIZED it!

HENRY

(Looks up pondering)

                                                                                So… only when he let go of the dream he had been holding onto so tightly... did he actually                                                                                receive it?

SAPERSTEIN

(Nods at Henry)

                                                                                Funny how that works, eh?

HENRY

(Henry goes into Actuarian-assessment a mode)

                                                                                When Eliza first stepped in my office I presumed her to be a self-absorbed, hedonistic, shallow                                                                                 individual with few, if any, redeeming qualities. In my estimation she had the depth of a peanut.                                                                                 I disdained her.

SAPERSTEIN

                                                                                Peanuts can be good, although perhaps not all that satiating.

HENRY

(Unfazed)

                                                                                But as time went on, I’ve come to know her. When you look beyond the surface, that wasn’t it at                                                                                 all. There is so much more. She is an intriguing…complex…amazing creature. She is a comet                                                                                 streaking across the sky.

SAPERSTEIN

(Affirms)

                                                                                Shine bright like a diamond…

HENRY

(Recoils hesitantly, guarded)

                                                                                But a comet burns fuel fast and furious.

SAPERSTEIN

(Offers)

                                                                                It can.

HENRY

                                                                                And when it’s gone all you have left is its emblazoned mark across the sky and a memory of                                                                                 what was once there.

SAPERSTEIN

(Pleadingly)

                                                                                Henry…

HENRY

                                                                                It is awe-inspiring, but how long can that comet realistically last?

SAPERSTEIN

(Flatly)

                                                                                The world doesn’t promise tomorrow, Henry, we are only given today.

HENRY

(Steps forward, exasperated)

                                                                                I want assurances, I do not burn so recklessly. I am no comet. I am a…

(Eyes go dull searching)

                                                                                …metronome

SAPERSTEIN

(Concedes)

                                                                                Is it possible Eliza may one day leave? Yes. She may go, whether it be of her own volition or a                                                                                 power beyond. Someday, someone or something may take her without warning or provocation.

                                                                                That is life, Henry.

                                                                                You want a guarantee that Eliza will be there for the long haul? I can’t promise you that, no one                                                                                 can, not even her. But let me say this. I’ve seen the way she looks at you, and I can assure                                                                                 you, I recognize that look.

YAZMIN appears in the doorway with a pleasant smile across her face.

YAZMIN

(softly)

                                                                                Sam…

Not wanting to interrupt she motions her head towards the elevator.

                                                                                We’re going to be late.

Sam Saperstein turns his head, acknowledges his wife’s presence with a quick nod. He looks back towards Henry sifting for the appropriate words.

SAPERSTEIN

(Concludes)

                                                                                It is amazing if you let it in, it IS worth the risk. And if I were a betting man, I would bet on you,                                                                                 Henry. Any day of the week.

Saperstein puts his right hand on Henry’s shoulder and gives a slight shake.

                                                                                You’re going to be alright, son.

He offers Henry an encouraging smile and with a curt pat on the back, in a wisp, Sam and Yazmin exit. Henry is back where he started, alone in his office with his thoughts. Henry peers back out the window with an air of melancholy.

HENRY

(Solemnly…states definitively)

                                                                                Tomorrow – isn’t promised.

FADE OUT.

 

 


End file.
